Four Years Later
by tiva forever2009-2010
Summary: set after season finale...nick and andy become closer than they'd ever expect then he dies...now she's left with a daughter to raise...how will Sam react?
1. Chapter 1

**an: this little story came to me after the season finale of Rookie Blue and it wouldn't leave me alone**

"Mommy! Are you ready to go yet?" A little four year old girl bounced into her mother's room and jumped on the bed.

"In a minute Amy." Andy replied as she closed up her suitcase and put it on the floor then sat down on the edge of the bed. Amy sensed that something was wrong so she came up to her and gave her a hug, "Thanks babygirl...what was that for?"

"You seemed sad-are you sad?"

"Yeah baby I am"

"because daddy's not here?"

"Yeah..."

"Yeah me too, I wish he was here too."

"You ready to go meet mommy's old friends?"

"YAY! Were they daddy's friends too?"

Andy just nodded as she pulled her into her lap and just looked at her. She looked like him sometimes when she smiled or laughed. She had that same energictic spirit as he had before he died and she apparently had inherited her stubborness as well because once her mind was made up-there was no changing it. Amy had ocean blue eyes that were shaped like Andy's eyes, she had long wavy brown hair with natural blonde highlites and when she smiled she lite up the room. Andy thought about that night they made Amy even though it was an accident but it brought a smile to her face:

Flashback:

_It had been almost a year since they took that taskforce that Luke had come to them for and now they both realized what they had lost-Andy had lost the chance the reconnect with Sam and Nick had lost his chance at starting a relationship with Gail. Nick felt sorry for Andy because he could see that she and Sam had really loved each other; it was just hard for them to express their feelings since they had both been hurt in different ways. During these few months they had taken down drug and illegal gambling rings and in the meantime had both grown closer in friendship because they were all each other had-they didn't have anybody to rely on just each other. Nick backed her up, protected her like Sam would do to make sure she made it home even if it ment he didn't because he knew that Sam loved her so much that he knew that Sam couldn't live without her if she didn't make it. Yes he loved Gail but he wasn't sure if she ever forgave him for ditching her in Vegas back in the day._

_Now it had almost been a year and for the past week he heard Andy crying in the other room every night and it just tugged at his heart because she was crying for Sam and everything they had lost. They both knew what they had lost and neither one of them expected Sam or Gail to put their lives on hold and just wait for them to come back because they didn't even know when they were going back._

_Finally at 3:00 AM he had enough-he got up off the couch and went into her room and just wrapped himself around her in a hug. She immediately turned and wrapped her arms around him. Neither one of them knew who made the first move when they started kissing and this lead to another thing-it wasn't out of love, lust or even passion when they did this-it was something familar, it was comfort and that's what they both needed. For the next month they grew closer than friends, took comfort in each other every night after they came home from the UC job-sometimes it was just holding each other or talking. Then they got the job that would change their lives forever. They had to undercover as a newly wed couple to catch this serial killer that was killer newly married couples at a hotel. They did but not without Andy getting a stratch on her arm when she moved to avoid from getting stabbed but they did catch him. Nick kept telling her he was sorry and she finally told him to shut up because it wasn't his fault._

_The doctors did a blood test to make sure that she hadn't contracted anything from the knife because it was dirty but they did find something. When the doctor came back she was smiling and they both got a confused look, "Well I have some news for you."_

_"Is it good news?" Nick asked grabbing hold of Andy's hand for reasurance and she smiled._

_"Yes it is...congraulations you too"_

_"Excuse me what?"_

_"Well Andy it seems that you are 4 months pregnant"_

_"Say again?"_

_"4 months pregnant...have you had any morning sickness, cravings?"_

_"Ummm no and I'm not even showing...everything seemed normal"_

_"Is this your first child?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Well that's normal...you probably won't show until your 5th or 6th month...could you lay back so I can do a sonagram?"_

_"Sure" She turns to Nick who just beaming with pride and sadness at the same time because they were both thinking the same thing-that both of their first children would be with Sam and Gail. When they both saw that little person moving inside Andy; Nick bent down and kissed her again. They both fell in love with each other even though both of their hearts belonged to other people._

Now she wondered how Sam would react to her having Nick's daughter. Of course she didn't even know if he still remembered her because over 4 year period she'd gotten a little older, she changed her hair style a little bit and she had gained a little weight since having Amy but otherwise she still looked the same. There was a knock on the door and she knew it was Luke coming to pick her up-he knew everything because he was her contact as well during this taskforce but she had told him not to tell anyone about her having a daughter and he understood that so for once he kept his promise and kept it classified which she was very thankful for. Even though she never forgave him for cheating on her-he turned out to be a good friend and worked well professionally.

"Hey you ready?"

"Yeah Amy asked me that just a few minutes ago."

He chuckled just as Amy saw him and she ran up to him, "Uncle Luke! Are you gonna take us to our new home?" She chimed as he picked her up and swung her around, "Yes I am and you're going to meet our old friends from back home also."

"Cool! Can I ask you something?"

"Uhh sure"

"Why do we have to leave?"

At this point Andy took her out of Luke's arms and they sat down on the couch, "Remember when daddy and I told you that we were playing pretend so we could catch the bad guys?"

"Yeah"

"Well we caught them and now it's time to go home back to our, I mean my real job as a cop."

Amy's eyes welled up with tears and Andy just wrapped her up in a hug, "oh baby it's going to be okay"

"but what about daddy?"

Luke sat down on the other side of Amy with a sad look, "Amy this is going to be hard to explain but umm Andy could you explain?"

"Sure...Amy you know how sometimes we see gravesites?"

"Yeah...is that where daddy is?"

"Yes baby but we will give him a proper burial when we get back home. You know that he loved you very much and he always said that you were the best thing in his life."

"Yeah I do but I still miss him"

"Me too baby...we all miss him"

"Even your old friends?"

"Yes"

She hugged her, "So are you ready?"

"Yeah...lets go"

Luke grabbed the bags and they headed out to go back home. An hour later they landed at the airport, "So where do you want to go first Andy?"

"I really want to see Tracie and I really need to explain..."

"Okay"

**AN: i hope this verison is better...i realized that i had posted it too soon yesterday...please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: WOW! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! THAT REALLY MADE MY DAY! THANK YOU AGAIN!**

**Chapter 2: Afraid**

Before Luke could turn into the Divison 15 parking lot, Andy said, "Wait a minute...I can't do this now...I can't just show up after 4 years of being undercover and announce that I have a daughter espicially if Sam's there...please this's a mistake...take me home."

He knew she was afraid and understood why so he simply nodded his head and headed towards her dad's place and this earned a confused look from her, "Luke why aren't we going back to my place?"

"The landlord thought you just skipped out so we had to move your things, I'm sorry you lost that place."

"That's not the only thing I lost" she said in a low tone so as to not wake Amy who was sleeping peacefully in the booster seat but Luke heard her and he felt sorry for her.

"Andy I'm sorry"

"No I'm the one who's sorry...I didn't know how to handle my feelings for Sam after he confessed that he loved me so I ran because that's the only thing I know how to do and then I fell in love with Nick then he-he died in my arms."

"Yeah you've been through a lot these past few years; hell you've been through a lot this past month."

Tears were now streaming her face and she was trying to hold herself together, "I...I can still feel him in my arms sometimes" she choked out, "Pull over...I need out of this car-watch Amy for me...I just need a minute please"

"Okay"

He pulled over and before he could even put it in park she bolted out, running down the street a ways then just falling to her knees and screaming. Amy woke up to the sound of her screaming, "Was that mom?"

"Yes Amy"

"Oh...She's been crying every night since daddy died; she's doesn't know that I know but I know because I could hear her...sometimes she has bad dreams and I hear screaming out daddy's name before jolting awake. I saw it happen once because I didn't know what was going on and I wanted to know if she was okay...she didn't know I peeked in her room. I asked her if she was okay and she told me she's fine but I know she's just trying to protect me."

"Wow you're a very smart little girl...you know you get that from your mother and father...they're very smart people."

"Thank you"

"Well lets go give her a hug...I'm sure she'll like that."

"Yeah I think so."

He turned off the car and got Amy out then with her in his arms he walked over and bent down; putting Amy on the ground and she just wrapped her little arms around Andy's neck. Andy pulled her close while her tears were streaming down her face. Luke said, "Are you going to be alright Andy?"

"I will be eventually...hey sweetie thank you for the hug-you ready to meet your grandpa?"

"I have a grandpa?" She asked with excitement in her voice and this made Andy smile.

"Yes baby...he's my daddy and I know that he'll love you."

"Cool! Let's go!" She ran back to the car with Luke and Andy trailing behind her. Andy buckled her back into the booster seat then got in herself and they drove to her dad's house.

Tommy was sitting outside enjoying the nice fall weather when he noticed a car pulling up and he saw that it was Luke but then he saw someone sitting in the passenger seat looking a lot like his daughter. Then she got and he realized it was his daughter; he quickly got up and practically ran out to her wrapping her up in a big bear hug.

"Andy thank god you made it home alive...I've been so worried about you."

"How did you know what I was doing?"

"Luke came by one night-said that he didn't want me to worry but he told me to keep it classified and that he job was a stake but he knew that you would've wanted me not to worry. Honey I'm so glad you're home-' then he noticed that she'd been crying and there saddness and that little bit of sparkle in her eyes wasn't there like normal; this concerned him so he continued, "Andy what's wrong? What happened?"

"You rememeber Nick Collins?"

"Yes...he was the rookie that jumped off the bridge to catch that suspect..."

"Yeah umm he was undercover with me...umm there's something I need to tell you."

Before he could respond he felt a small tug on his pants; looking down he saw a little girl that looked like Andy when she was that age, "Well hello there little one...what's your name?" He bent down so he could be at her level while talking to her.

"My name's Amy Nicole Collins-McNally. Are you my grandpa?"

"Yes I am sweetie and that's a very pretty name."

"Thank you"

"Well you're very welcome...hey about we all go inside for some hot chocolate-it's getting colder out here...how does that sound?"

"YAY!" She held out her arms for Tommy to pick her up in which he did and they headed inside while Luke and Andy stayed outside to talk for a minute.

"Listen Andy I have to get back to the station we can do the debriefing tomorrow."

"Okay and Luke?"

"Yes"

"Please don't tell anyone about Amy yet...I need a chance to explain everything."

"I understand"

"One more thing...how are they?"

"Everyone's still here"

"What about Sam?"

"He's still there and he's a TO again but you want to know something?"

"Anything"

"He's still single...he's never been with anyone else since you left...oh sure there have been girls that have flirted with him but he just pushes them away. I think he's been waiting for you. Oliver has tried to get him to go on dates but he refuses or he just does to shut him up but eventually he stopped doing that and Oliver stopped asking him."

Andy didn't know what to say-for the first time she was speechless so she just nodded, "Thanks for telling me" she finally found her voice as she headed back inside and he got back in the car after getting everything out and putting them in the house.

She closed the door and heard her daughter's laughter from the living room. He looked up when he saw her standing in the doorway. She mustered up her fake smile and sat down beside them, "So what'cha looking at?"

"Pictures of you mommy and grandpa's telling me funny stories about you."

"Oh really"

"Yeah...can I go play?"

"Sure but be carefully okay"

She nodded as she hopped off the couch heading upstairs leaving them alone to talk. Tommy grabbed her hand squeezing it for reassurance, "So that's Nick Collins daughter?"

"Yes"

"Where is he?"

"He umm he died"

Tommy wrapped her up in a hug, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah it's fine...it happened about a month ago-he saved my life that day-we were doing a drug bust when things just went wrong all of a sudden and I found myself staring down the barrel of a gun. He pushed me out of the way just as the shot rang out and it him instead of me-he died in my arms."

"Oh baby I'm so sorry...but how did you and Nick get invovled? I mean I thought you loved Sam?"

"I do love Sam but it just happened...we had been under for a year and at some point I realized what I had lost with Sam and he realized what he lost then I kept trying to hold it together and well that didn't work because then after we came home I cried myself to sleep everynight. One night Nick came in my bedroom and just wrapped me up in a hug then I don't know what happened but after that night we began talking to each other, telling each other everything. It was a very gradual falling in love with each other even though we both knew our hearts belonged to other people. Then a few months later we were in a sucffole with a suspect and I got a stratch on my arm-they took me to the hospital to make sure I was alright and that's when I found out that I was 4 months pregnant. We were both surprised because I didn't have any symptoms and I hadn't even begun to show yet."

"Wow...well couldn't they have pulled you out for the baby's saftey?"

"No they couldn't because we were posing as a couple"

"Oh that's why you're still wearing the ring-is that his ring also?"

She looked down realizing she hadn't even taken it off-it was just a simple platinum band along with his ring, "Yeah...I didn't even realize that I kept them on but it just never occured to me to take them off."

"Do you want to take them off?"

"No-I've tried but I just can't...I'm just not ready yet."

"You really fell for him didn't you?"

She looks at him with unshed tears in her eyes and spoke honestly, "Yes I did...I don't know how or when it happened but I fell in love with him and he told me the same thing. I still love Sam and he still loved Gail but somehow we both fell in love with each other-more then we ever cared to admit-more than I cared to admit to myself. Dad what am I going to do?"

"I'm not excatly sure baby but I know you and you will find a way to figure this out. Have you talked to anyone yet?"

"No I thought about just going there today but then I-I got afriad and I couldn't do it...plus just showing up all of sudden after 4 years and with a daughter no less-yeah that would've gone over really well with them espicially Sam."

"Okay now you're overthinking again...try to talk to them tomorrow and after your shift Amy and I will come up there so she meet them-sound good?"

"Yeah that actually does-thanks dad"

"That's what I'm here for baby."

They spent the rest of the day playing, talking and ate dinner, watch a little TV then Andy put Amy to bed in her old room while she took the guest room a couple of doors down the hall. She listened to the radio while she got ready for bed and she suddenly stopped in her tracks when she heard that sexy smooth velvety voice come through her radio. She sat down the bed and listened, "Hi what's your name and what song would like to dedicate tonight?"

"It's Sam and I want to dedicate "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes."

"Who is it for?"

"It's for Andy my umm I'm not sure what we are but I know that I love her. I just want her to know that wherever she is tonight."

"How long has been gone?"

"4 years"

"Wow that's a long time...well hopefully she'll hear it and send you a message...is there anything else you'd like her to hear?"

"Just that I still do love her very much and that I'm so sorry for doing what I did 4 years ago after our friend died. I just didn't know how to handle it back then and I pushed her away which is the biggest regret I've ever made in my life. Andy if you're listening please know that I'll love you till the day I die. I hope you come home soon."

The annoucer thanked him and the played the song. She gasped at what the singer said about holding her hand forever and she started crying. Eventually she fell asleep even though it was a restless sleepless night. The next morning she quietly got up, got dressed and stopped by her daughter's room where she gently woke her and explained that she had to go back to work then kissed her and told her to go back to sleep. Before she left she stopped by her dad's room and told him that she was leaving for work also and he told her that they be back at 5:00.

She was nervous when she pulled into the parking lot and into a space. Getting out she saw someone coming out of the station and stopped in her tracks again-there he was-Sam-looking as handsome as ever but it looked like he'd lost a bit of weight. She couldn't believe it but she forced her feet to move so now she was walking towards him. He had the most surprising look he'd ever had then he looked up to the sky and said 'thank you' before walking to her as well.

Once they were both standing there in front of each other neither knew what to say but then Andy said, "Hey Sam"

That was blessed music to his ears, "Hey Andy...where you've been all this time?"

"I was undercover...I took that taskforce that Luke had put together...Don't give me that look-Nick was with me so no I wasn't by myself."

"Oh okay...sorry didn't mean to give a look...he's a good cop, I should thank him."

Tears came to her eyes once again and he noticed-became concerned by what he said, "Did something happen?"

"Yeah"

"What? Andy please tell me"

"Nick...he took a bullet for me-saved my life but paid with his own life-he died in my arms...We became so close...closer than we expected"

"He was your friend"

"Sam...he just didn't become my friend...oh god I can't do this right now-I don't want to be late plus I've got to go to debriefing." She pushes past him before he could respond and he looks back just as she goes inside and he sees a flash of silver on her left ring finger-This leaves him stunned and confussed.

**AN: sorry this chapter's so long but i couldn't find a good stopping point but i think this a great cliff hanger...hmmm wonder what he's going to do? And how will her friends react to her coming back? And how will everyone react when Tommy brings Amy to the station? This questions will be answered-just hang on **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: WOW! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! THAT REALLY MADE MY DAY! THANK YOU AGAIN!**

**Chapter 3: Explantions and Surprises PART 1**

Andy ran to the locker room where she quickly changed but then she heard Tracy behind her, "Andy! Is that really you?" Tracy nearly screamed as she ran in front of her with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hey"

"I can't believe you're here...so it was you who took that taskforce...I was going to but then Luke said I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to Leo and I couldn't do that to him so I turned him down. Where's Nick? I'm guessing he went with you as well because he just disappeared as well."

"Whoa slow down...and yes I did take the job but then I realized I ran again-ran away from my feelings about Sam."

"Oh yeah, about that-listen Sam took it really hard when you didn't show up that night. He took a month off work to go find you but he hasn't been the same."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think he sleeps well, he's not eating that much...it was like he wanted to die because he kept getting himself into dangerous situations. One time he got shot in the stomach and nearly died-he was in a coma for about 2 weeks."

"Wasn't he wearing his vest?"

"No...he hardly ever put it on...then he began talking to me, I guess it was because of being Jerry's fieancee because one night he showed up on my doorstep and asked if we could talk. He told me what's the use in living if his better half wasn't with him. I told him not to worry because she'll come back, I couldn't tell him where I thought you went because then I knew he'd hunt down Luke and lord knows how that would've went down."

"Wow...I can't believe that-I can't believe that he almost died-oh my god what I have done!" Andy yelled out as she slide down the lockers in a crying mess. She was rubbing the rings then her hand moved to her stomach unconsciously and Tracy noticed, "Did you get married?"

"Yeah...we were posing a couple but before things had made a huge turn between us."

"Well where is he?"

"He umm he's beside Jerry now."

Tracy realized what she was saying and her heart broke for her because she knew what Andy was going through, "Andy I'm so sorry...what happened?"

"He saved my life...a bust went wrong and he pushes me out of the way just as the gun went off-he got hit in the chest and he died in my arms before the ambulance could get there. His last few words were, 'I love you-tell Gail my heart always belonged to her-tell Amy and our new little one that their daddy will always loves them and be careful. I love you Andrea Collins-McNally.' Oh Tracy, how am I going to raise our daughter and a new little baby now all by myself? He wasn't supposed to die-he should've been here with me in helping raising our children together."

Tracy blinked a couple of times before it dawned on her, "What a minute-you have two children?"

"Yes we had our daughter after we'd been undercover a year..." She proceeded to reash what she told Tommy, "Then a month and a half ago I found out I was pregnant again and I told him that morning-the morning before he died. I knew something was going to happen and I should've lisented to my gut."

"Andy you can't blame yourself for his death-he saved both your life and his unborn child's life as well-honey he was acting as a father and protecting you was the most important thing to him."

"I know-I just miss him so much. There's this deep ache in my heart and it just won't go away...not only do I have morning sickness, I'm also crying every night. Trace what am I gonna do?"

"Well don't worry we are all here for you plus you have your dad to help you out. I'm sure he's just so excited to become a grandfather."

"I know but I don't want him to put his life on hold just to help me out-that wouldn't be fair."

"Honey I know how you feel-I felt the same way but then I was grateful that my mom came up here to help me out with Leo. Have you told Sam yet?"

"Uhh no...we ran into each other outside but I just couldn't tell him...Nick and I had finally moved with our lives when everything went to hell at that bust then again my world was turned upside down and Nick was gone. We had planned that after that last bust we were getting out of the taskforce because now with another one on the way he thought it'd be too much danger and I agreed then we planned on moving back here and buying a house together-we were going to spend the rest of our lives together and now I just don't know what to do without him."

"You really fell for him didn't you?"

"Yes I did...it was a gradual falling in love for both of us and a we had this bond so deep we knew no one could break it. Trace I love him and will always love him."

"What about Sam?"

Andy sighed, "I don't know...I mean I thought I loved him-I thought he was the one till Jerry died and he just pushed me away and shut the hell down and refused to talk to me. He broke two promises-he just left without saying goodbye and he gave up without a fight-I don't know if I can ever forgive him for doing that to me. Trace he broke up with me in the parking lot then just left me standing there in the rain crying! How can I ever let myself trust or even love him after that?"

"I don't know...wow I didn't know he did all that."

"I didn't want to burdon you-you were dealing with so much and I didn't want to add to it...I'm sorry"

"Don't do that...it's okay...oh dear we're so gonna be late if we don't leave like right now."

Little did they know that Sam was standing outside the locker room the entire time and heard the whole exchange between Tracy and Andy. He quickly left so he wouldn't get caught before they came out.

They ran out and went to prade just making it in time as Frank started, "First of all lets all welcome back Andy and now lets a have a moment of silence for Officer Nick Collins-he was shot in the line of duty while they were undercover."

Andy started crying again and ran out. Tracy told Frank that she go see about her-he told her that he'd go ahead and pair those two together. Tracy nodded as she ran out and back to the locker room where she heard her throwing up. She got a washcloth and put it under cool water then came up behind her to rub her back. After Andy was finished she rinsed out her mouth, "Okay this baby's going to give me a run for my money...I never had morning sickness with Amy."

"Well babies are different...are you going to be alright?"

"I'm really not sure at the moment."

"Okay well Frank told me that we're paired together today."

"Oh thank goodness...it'd be really weird with Sam but I don't think I want to patrol anymore"

"What-you not out on the streets?"

"HaHa...yeah I know but Trace I've changed and I don't want anything to happen to where my children will grow up without their mother. I know what that feels like and I don't want to put them through that. I'm going to do desk duty until the baby's born then I'll see what I want to do."

"Awww my little girl's grown up so much." Tracy replied in a mocking tone but she was very proud of Andy. They went back to Frank's office where Andy told him what was going on and he said it was fine and congraulated her on her newest addition. He also said that they'd have the funeral tomorrow for Nick.

**AN: i know this chapter's a little short but i didn't want it to get too long so I'm separting it into 2 parts. please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: WOW! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! THAT REALLY MADE MY DAY! THANK YOU AGAIN!**

**Chapter 4: Explantions and Surprises PART 2**

When they came out of the locker room Sam was standing there and Tracy excused herself to go get some coffee. Crossing her arms, "What do you want Sam?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for your loss."

"And how would know about what I've lost? Were you listening to a very private conversation between me and my best friend?" She asked with anger in her voice and this made Sam wince.

"I was running after you because you said you couldn't do this now then you just bolted and I wanted to know why then I heard you talking to Tracy in here...I didn't mean to eavesdrop-I'm sorry."

"So instead of walking away like a normal person and talking to me later you freaking decided to just stand there and get the information yourself?"

"Yes"

"Well at least you're being honest...so you know that Nick and I are-were married?"

"Yes and I know about your daughter and soon to be new baby."

"So what do you think about that?"

"I don't know what to think...I mean I waited for you while you got with Nick and started this whole new life-"

"STOP JUST STOP TALKING SAMUEL...you have no RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT NICK OR ME LIKE THAT...YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED SO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE ME OR HIM! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT-I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU-YOU JUST COME WALTZING BACK IN HERE AND ACT LIKE NOTHING EVER HAPPENED-DID YOU FORGET THAT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WALKED OUT ON ME 4 YEARS AGO! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO FREAKING GAVE UP ON OUR RELATIONSHIP AND PUSHED ME AWAY WHEN I WANTED TO HELP YOU! How can I EVER TRUST OR EVEN LOVE YOU AGAIN?"

"I'll show you-I'll prove it to you...I'm so so very sorry; I realized when you didn't show up that night that I'd lost you and I've regretted everyday for pushing you away like that...it was just hard for me to process it."

"Well you weren't alone buddy-you had me and I was willing to help you through it but instead you kept me at arms length like that's going to protect me. What you did-it cut me deep-deeper than when Luke cheated on me-that really hurt me but if you are willing to prove and show me that we belong together I'll give you another chance."

"Okay-I will-I'll do anything just please don't give up on me."

"Oh that's real rich coming from you...listen I gotta go to work and I'm sure you have patrol so I'll talk to you later. My dad's bringing Amy up here after shift so she can meet everyone."

"I'll be there and Andy-"

"Yes?"

"I never stopped loving or thinking about you." He replied as she turned to walk to the desk where she was paired with Gail, '_well he's being open with his feelings so that's a start...man this is going to be so awkward with Gail...' _she thought as she walked over to get some hot tea before going to the desk then she heard a female voice, "Here let me get that for you-you look exhausted...go sit down." It was Gail offering to help her out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I want to help out-you can tell me everything later"

"Oh well okay"

Andy went to the desk and kind of just sank into her chair with a yawn. She looked at the pile of paperwork and groaned, "Here ya go Andy"

"Oh thank you Gail"

"No problem"

"Listen we need to talk but I don't want to do it here"

"Yeah I agree-how about lunch at that little diner down the street?"

"Sounds great"

The morning went by pretty fast and thankfully no drama which Andy was very thankful for because she wasn't in any mood to deal with stupid people today. Lunchtime rolled around and they left for the diner down the street. Gail drove because it was cold and windy and she didn't want Andy to get sick because for some reason she felt like she needed to look out for her and the baby for Nick. She loved him but she never got over him leaving her at the alter in Vegas all those years ago and she was glad that he'd found someone to love. They ordered their food and just sat in an strange slience until Gail spoke up, "Can you tell me something?"

"Sure"

"How far along are you?"

"A month and a half"

"Did he know about the new baby?"

"Yes...I told him that morning before we went on our last bust expect that I didn't know it was going to be his last one. We'd agree that since we were having another child that we'd get out from the taskforce but then everything went to hell and now he's gone forever." Andy put her hand on her stomach when the floodgates opened up again and Gail came around the table and wrapped her up in a hug.

"Don't worry-we will all help you through this..."

"And what am I gonna do about Sam?"

"I don't know but I do that he still loves you very much-I can see the sadness and regret in his eyes. Andy he misses you so much it hurts him to do anything-there's this huge hole in his heart and only you can fill it."

"I can't just start something with him...Nick hasn't even had a proper burial yet so no I'm not starting anything with him..."

"I wasn't saying that you dork...I was stating a big freaking fact that it is so completely and utterly obvious that he's still in love with you."

Andy laughed and sniffed, "Thanks Gail...I guess in time I love him again but not right now...somehow I fell in love with Nick"

"Sounds like you fell a lot harder than you expected-right?"

"Yeah...didn't mean for it to happen but we started talking and he actually talked about his emotions and feelings and his past to me which Sam never ever did. The only thing I know about Sam is why he became a cop and that's it...maybe that's why I feel so deeply in love with Nick...I'm sorry Gail"

"Don't be...I'm glad he got to love someone and besides I wasn't sure he was the one for me."

"You know one of the last things he said to me was to tell you that his heart always belonged to you."

"Really"

"Yeah but we both knew our hearts belonged to you and Sam"

Gail nodded as they finished up their lunch then headed back to the station. They sat back down at the desk when Gail spoke, "So you ready to do this paperwork?"

"Right after I run to restroom...it's not even morning." Holding her hand to her mouth Andy ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the bathroom and nearly running into Sam. He followed her where he soothingly rubbed her back after wetting a cool washcloth and rubbing it across the back of her neck and forehead.

She finished, "Thanks Sam"

"Your welcome...it's no trouble at all...I want to help you out."

"Through everything?"

"Yes-I'll be there for the doctor's vists, check ups, in the delevery room helping you bring this beautiful baby into the world and then I'll help you raise your daughter and little one for the rest of my life."

Andy was now at a loss for words, "Wow Sam...I don't know what to say"

"Just say yes and I will take care of everything."

"Yes but we're starting out as friends...Sam you don't know how deep I fell with Nick and he was my husband so no funny business either."

Sam couldn't have been more happier if he tried but he agreed to her terms-just having her back in his life gave him something to live for again but this time he was not going to let her go; he do everything in his power to help her fall in love with him again.

The day went by fairly quick for Sam while on patrol. He parks the patrol car in a parking spot and he goes to get his bag when he sees a little girl dart out from the parked cars and into the street. He runs and grabs her just as a car passes by, "Honey don't you know not to run out into the street?"

"I'm sorry...I ran the wrong way"

"Well it's okay..."

"Are you a good guy?"

"Yes I am...I'm a cop"

"Ohhh cool...my mommy's a cop and my daddy was a cop but he died...what's your name?"

"Sam Sweark and what's yours?"

"Amy Nicole Collins-McNally"

"Wow that's a big name for a little girl!"

"Am not a little girl."

Sam really looked looked at her and she looked like Andy but she had Nick's smile and blue eyes. Apparently she inhereted her stubborness too-just then Tommy ran up with a very worried look on his face, "Oh thank god Sam you were here...she's a quick little thing...just like her mother."

"Haha yeah kind of figured that"

"Do you know my mommy?" She pipped up

"Yes I do sweetheart...I'm a friend of hers"

"Ohh goody...I've been wanting to meet mommy's and daddies friends...she told me that they are very funny...espicially this one really skinny guy"

"You must be talking about Dov"

"Oh yeah that's it..Dov...i guess he gets into just as much trouble as she does...brr i'm cold!"

"Here ya go sweetheart" Sam replied as he handed her back to Tommy for a minute so he could take off his coat and put her in it. Sam held out his arms and she reached for him; he secured her in his arms and looked down, "There...you're gonna be warm now"

"You're really warm-thank you Sammy"

Sam just laughed, "You're welcome...now are you ready to get your mommy and go home?"

"YAY!"

Tommy walked into the station and everything seemed to stop when Sam entered the station holding a little girl. He walked over to Andy who had this huge wide eyed surprise look on her face, "Sam...do you know who that is?"

"Yes it's your daughter Amy..." before he could finish Amy pipped up, "He saved me from a car"

"What?"

"I was getting out of the patrol car when I saw this little girl dart out into the street so I ran over and got her just in time before something happened."

"Oh my god...Amy Nicole Collins-McNally-what have I told you about running away from people?"

"Sorry mommy...I was just so excited to come see you I couldn't wait and I went the wrong way" She turned her head and buried her face into Sam's chest when she started crying. Andy was about to get up to calm her down because she didn't know if Sam would freak out or not when Sam was soothing her by gently rubbing her back and bouncing her up and down, "Shhh it's okay Amy-we all make mistakes...come on where's that pretty smile"

Amy looked up with sad puppy eyes and smiled the biggest smile she could think of and Andy well frankly everyone was shocked at Sam did-they didn't know he was so great with children. Everyone met Amy that evening before going home and they all loved her although they could see a future fellow officer in her also.

**AN: thought this was a good place to stop...hope you like it-please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: WOW! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! THAT REALLY MADE MY DAY! THANK YOU AGAIN! OH BTW I DON'T KNOW NICK'S B-DAY SO I JUST MADE UP ONE...**

**Chapter 5: Saying Goodbye and moving on**

Well the day of the funeral came and how appropriate it was for it to be raining. It's like the weather knew what Andy was feeling that morning and decided to put the sun away. They got dressed, ate breakfast and Andy helped Amy get dressed and told her to go downstairs and sit on the couch and wait for them. While she was fixing her hair she looked down at their wedding picture and smiled at the memories.

_Flashback:_

_It was just Andy, Nick and Luke as an the witness; they were at the JP getting married becuase they were going undercover as a married couple but they had to make it look ligitment and since they were in the states they could use their own names plus Luke said that he erased their files from TPD so no one would ever know incase the bad guys have connections. Nick saw her come into the room and she never looked so beautiful, she was a vision in simple white evening dress and some red roses. The judge started the service then a few moments later came the vows-they both said "I do" as they looked into each other eyes._

_"You may now kiss your bride."_

_Both Nick and Andy smiled as he wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and gently pulled her to him pulling her in for a deep long kiss. They pulled back breathless as the judge cleared his throat and Andy blushed a little causing Nick to chuckle._

_"What are you chuckling at?"_

_"You-you look so adorable when you blush."_

She was brought out of her memory when her dad came into the room telling her it was time to go, "Okay" she replied as she set the picture back down, grabbed her hat and looked in the mirror one last time before leaving.

The drive was a very slient one even Amy was unusually quiet but in a way she knew what today ment-it ment for both of them that reality had set in and Nick would never be coming through the station doors, playing or singing to Amy when she couldn't get to sleep, holding Andy when she thought the world would fall apart or making love to her anymore. She never expected to fall this deeply in love with Nick-it was very gradual like snow falling down then you step into a pile and you don't realize just how deep it was; yeah it was kind of like that. She looked at their rings with the inscription on her ring, 'Always with you' and the slient flow of tears started.

They were the first ones to the gravesite and they slowly made their way to it where the gravestone read,

_**Nicolas Richard Collins**_

_**Wonderful Son**_

_**Good Solider**_

_**Beloved Husband**_

_**Amazing Father**_

_**Trusted Friend**_

_**August 20 1985-October 2 2016**_

"Andy honey I know this is really bad timing and I forgot to tell you last night but I have this AA thing to go to for a week but I can cancel it."

She looked at him and smiled, "No please don't cancel that; we'll be fine and if I need any help I'll call one of my friends. When do you leave?"

Tommy replied, "I have to leave after this but I can drop you and Amy at home first."

"Okay"

Everyone arrived in their dress blues and the service started. About 20 minutes later it was over and everyone came up to them with their condolenses but then left leaving the core group-Gail, Traci, Chris, Dov, Sam, Oliver, Frank, Noelle and their little girl, and Tommy with Amy standing beside him.

Andy was so still and slient it kind of was scaring Sam-he was so worried and concerned for her, the baby and Amy-because for some reason he still felt the need to protect them all like they were his own. He knew Nick would want him to look after his family to make sure they were safe so he did because that protective need came up the first time he saved Amy from oncoming traffic. He slowly walked up and gently put an arm around her shoulder, "It's going to get better." Was all he said and that started the waterworks again. She turned into him and he just wrapped her up in tight embrace letting her cry all over his shoulder. Her knees wobbled and she started to go down but he moved his arms so that they were around her waist so she wouldn't fall down. After a few moments passed she was ready to go back home so Tommy wouldn't miss his group and besides she needed to be alone with her daughter for a while.

Tommy dropped them off and they went inside and he left; she was just going through the motions of changing her clothes and Amy's clothes too. It was the most silent Andy ever been in her life but that's what shock does to you. The rest of the day Amy spent most of her time quietly playing in her room because she knew how much hurt Andy was in and she didn't want to bother her and in the evening she was called down to dinner where they ate in an unusal slience with a few talking in between but mostly slience then Amy pipped up, "Could we watch movies of daddy with us...please?"

Andy smiled sadly, "Sure baby...why don't you go get the DVD and put it in the player."

"Okay...what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to clean up the dishes then met you in the living room-okay"

Amy nodded as she ran off to get it and again the tears were coming down Andy's face-this was harder on her than Jerry's death for some reason; maybe it was because of him being her husband or her being pregnant and her hormones were out of wack-whatever it was she felt like she was crying at the drop of hat. Amy called out, "It's ready mommy!"

"Alright!" Andy responded as she put away the last glass then wiped her face so Amy couldn't see that she had been crying again. She walked into the living room where Amy was sitting on the couch with the remote in hand waiting for her then Andy picked her up so Amy could be sitting on her lap when they started it. Andy decided to skip from when she was in labor with Amy because she thought she was too young for that and go to when she was a few hours old.

"Is that me?"

"Yes babygirl that's you"

"I was small"

Andy chuckled a little, "You know honey they say good things come in small packages." and this made Amy laugh also.

"Look mommy! Daddy's holding me but he looks scared-why would he look scared?"

She smiled, "He didn't want to drop you."

"cuz I was so small?"

"Yeah" Andy replied as she looked down at her daughter who right now looked so much like him. They watched a few more minutes before Andy saw that Amy was getting tired so she got her ready and tucked her into bed.

It wasn't until a few hours later that Andy woke to the sound of crying and she rushed into her room, "Amy what's wrong?"

"I..I want daddy!"

Andy sighed, "I know honey I know"

Amy was stubborn so she pushed herself out of her arms and went to the rocking chair continuing to cry-normally when Andy couldn't get Amy calmed down Nick would come in and sing to her to get her back to sleep but she truly didn't know what to do now. There was no consoling Amy at this moment and she called the only person she knew that would calm her down.

It was around 3:30 AM when the phone rang, "This better be good"

"Sam"

Sam was up instantly because he could hear crying in the background and he could hear Andy crying too, "What's wrong?"

"Amy-she's so upset and crying and normally Nick would sing to her but...he's not here-he's never going to be here and I don't know what to do...Sam I need you please"

"Don't worry about a thing-I'm already on my way"

"Hurry...just come in, I've already unlocked for you." she replied before she hung up and he turned on the lights to go through the red ones. He made it to Tommy's house in record time.

He rushed in and could hear crying coming from upstairs. When he got up to the landing he saw Andy on the floor slumped against the wall crying her eyes out and he went over and wrapped her up in an embrace, "Sam she needs you, don't worry about me"

"but you're crying too"

"I know but she needs you more"

He nodded as he kissed her forehead then went into the room, "Hey Amy"

"Uncle Sam!" She yelled as she reached for him and he picked her up then laid down on her bed. He rubbed her back and started singing "Unchained Melody" the Il Divo version and she immediately stopped crying. He sang for a few minutes then looked down and he could tell she was sleeping so he was going to get out the bed and check on Andy but she had tightened her hold on his arm and that indicated to him that she didn't want him to go, "Night daddy" she sleeply stated and he was surprised but then again she was little and it's easy to forget the terrible thing that happened. He gently pulled the covers over them and fell asleep himself because it was in the middle of the night and he wasn't fully awake.

A few minutes passed and Andy didn't hear anything so she went to her room to check on them. When she opened the door she saw the most precious sight-there was Sam laying in Amy's bed with her against his chest and his arms wrapped protectivly around her and they were both sleeping peacefully. She quietly and quickly left to get the camera because this moment was too preicous to pass up. After taking the picture without the flash or any sound on she went back to bed and for the first time she slept peacefully also-no nightmares, no crying and for once she felt like she could go on with her life; maybe Nick was right about her and Sam with them being soul mates because right now she felt complete and whole again.

**AN:this seemed like a good place to stop...sorry it's taken me so long to update but i've been crazy busy...hope you love it like i do...please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: thank you for your reviews...**

**Chapter 6: Talking**

When Andy woke up the next morning she felt normal but her thoughts consumed her-'Nick finally calmed Amy down to get her to sleep' then it hit her like a ton of bricks once again: Nick was dead, Amy was crying hystically last night and she didn't know what to do so she called Sam and told him to come over to see if he could do anything. Those first 5 minutes she experiences were the worst because she did forget what she lost then it all comes crashing back down and hits her like a ton of bricks to the point where she can barely breath. She slowly draws her knees up to her chest and rocks back and forth trying with all her might not to scream, cry and hit something because she keeps doing this either every morning or every other morning.

She keeps trying so hard to keep quiet that little whimpering sounds come out and just as Sam's coming out of Amy's room to start breakfast he hears something like a muffled cry; his gut instinct is telling him that something's terribly wrong and his concern for Andy grows out of control to the point where he finds himself headed towards her room.

When he opens the door the sight of Andy rocking herself, trying to hold herself together just breaks his heart. He takes two long strides to her bedside and brings her into his embrace-no meaning behind because honestly he wasn't thinking of romantic thoughts right now; she had just lost her husband and that would be just wrong. No they'd start out as friends then if something ever romantic happened down the road that's fine but right now all he wants to do is just take away her pain.

"Damn first 5 minutes-they are the worst." She muffled into his chest.

"I know Andy but it'll go away eventually. Tracy said the same thing."

At this statement she looked up with wet eyes and he looked down at her, "Tracy talked to you?" she asked with surprise in her voice and Sam smiled.

"Yeah. She knew that I was his best friend and since you had gone off on that UC job-she really didn't have anyone to talk to."

"Did she say how long it lasted?"

"Oh a couple of months...she was more worried about me though."

"Why?"

"Because I was going nuts without you-I couldn't concentrate, my fuse was shorter than normal, I hardley ever smiled or laughed anymore...I was trying so hard to be a cop without you being there but I...I just felt incomplete-there was this piece; huge piece missing from my life and it was my fault to begin with and I regretted everyday for pushing you away and for breaking up with you in that parking lot on that rainy night. I should've never left you like that and I'm not making excuses for myself either. What I did what stupid and lowdown and just plain mean-that wasn't me Andy. I don't even know who that guy was either. I just wish I could rewind this whole thing and somehow save Jerry and you know that Blake Shelton song, 'She wouldn't be Gone?' Andy nodded, 'Well that was me-when I heard that on the radio I screamed because I did the same things and it wasn't fair-still is not fair because Tracy was so very happy after everything she had been through. I just wished there was something I couldn't done or at least handled right."

"Hey-Hey don't go blaming yourself for his death. You couldn't have known that the cab driver was the killer so please don't go blaming yourself."

Sam looked at her with sad eyes, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For leaving you, for breaking up with you in that parking lot and leaving you outside crying in the rain."

"Sam...it's okay..yeah at first I was mad as hell and I just needed to get away but I immediately regretted not meeting you at the Penny after I left for the UC job and seeing if we could work out together-to get back to where we first started. Nick saw that I was in pain and he let me have a shoulder to cry on-we both didn't mean to fall in love but you know things happen. He protected me like you would if it was you there and he died in my arms and now I have a daughter and a new baby to raise alone. I just don't know what to do now..."

"Andy you'll always have me. I'll help you raise your children. Why don't you take some time for yourself while I fix breakfast and take care of little one?"

She smiled a little, "Okay that sounds good and Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks-for everything."

"Don't mention it."


End file.
